Jack and Anne
by Anamaria
Summary: A sixteen year old Jack is escaping from his stupid little town for good to become a pirate, but on his way to the harbour he bumps into a familiar stranger who offers some good advice.


"Excuse me," said Jack in his singsong voice as he waded through the crowd of civilians out buying their vegetables and every other thing you could buy at the market, ignoring the furtive looks people were giving him. Ahhhh yes. Today was the day. He was leaving this horrid little town for good. Leaving the island. Perhaps leaving the country. He would go down the harbour, wait for a pirate ship to come to port, and stow away with them. Then he would be a pirate. A real pirate. And one day everyone would fear his name!  
  
Jack Sparrow.  
  
It was a pathetic name, he thought, wishing his father might have had to decency to name his son Jack the brutal, or Jack Rackham-yes. That was his favourite one. He would sail the seas and was intent on commandeering a ship, hiring a crew in Tortuga, then proceeding to rape, pillage, and plunder his weasley black guts out. He was so busy thinking about what he would do when he found his perfect ship, he didn't look where he was going and bumped hard into someone. Someone's ample bosom to be prescice. "Oh.I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"You should be you little whelp," came the harsh reply. Jack was staring into the face of a young woman with green eyes brighter than any emerald he had ever seen, and bouncy auburn ringlets. She had an Irish lilt to her voice, and no clothes no matter how loose could disguise the fact that she was heavily pregnant. Jack said the first thing that came into his head; "Jack," he held out his hand, "Jack Sparrow," The woman eyed his tanned and bejewelled fingers warily. Then he took his hand in a grip firmer than any man Jack had shaken hands with before.  
  
"Anne Bonny." Jack was stunned. "You mean.you are." "Spit it out boy," she called him boy, but she was barely older that Jack herself. "You're Anne Bonny? The famous female pirate?" "Aye, and what of it?" "You're.um.you're very." he wanted to say beautiful.his lips were forming the words when out came- "Pregnant." "And you seem to be very obsessed with tying jingly-jangly things into your hair. Now. Are you going to move out of my way, or am I going to haAe to take you to my cabin and tie you up for my personal amusement?"  
  
"Er..." Jack said. What to say, what to say! "I've read about you!" "You can read? Never knew a pirate who could read." she began to walk. Jack took up a fast pace next to her, intrigued by her general presence. "Oh, I'm not a pirate," said Jack quickly, struggling to keep up with her long strides, "I'm going to be though." Anne Bonny smiled. "First lesson to learn, boy-" "It's Jack. My name's Jack," "First lesson to learn Jack. When a Navy officer asks a pirate if they're a pirate they say, "no sir, I'm not a pirate, whatever gave you that idea?" but when a pirate asks a pirate if they are a pirate, the pirate should say, "yes, I am a pirate," other wise it could get messy. Savvy?" "Um." "Good." Anne regards the olive-skinned youth thoughtfully. At least he's made an effort, she thinks, smiling at his shoulder-length ebony hair, tied back and braided in places, already starting to get matted as it grows freely. His mother surely won't like that. Assuming he has got a mother.  
  
She looks over the coloured glass beads and the large silver trinket dangling just in front of his left ear. It looks like a woman's dangly earring. The type prostitutes wear. She laughed inwardly at the thought of this lad, who could have only been sixteen at the oldest, waltzing into a brothel. She glanced further down. He had piled at least three chains around his neck; one gold, one silver, and one that was made up of coloured glass beads like the ones decorating his hair. His bejewelled wrists and fingers were similarly adorned. He wore a simple white tunic, unbuttoned to his  
  
breastbone, and cut-off raggedy striped trousers. He was barefoot. "Do yourself a favour, young Jack, and get yourself some nice leather boots. I saw some beauties in that there shop." She pointed to the shop to their left's window where a pair of brown knee-highs were on display. Jack's stomach gave a clench of longing. They really were nice boots. "You'll have wenches falling at your feet if you wear them,"  
  
Jack sighed mournfully. "I don't have any money," Anne gave a husky laugh. "Who says you need money?" Jack's eyes widened. Then he smiled nervously. "I've never done anything like this before,"  
  
"You'll be a natural," said Anne, studying his body, "Mmm." she muttered mostly to herself, "You're not too slight of build.so I doubt you'd be able to just grab 'em an' be off." she was silent for a moment. Then her emerald eyes met Jack's again. "You've got a pistol?" "Er.no. Need to acquire one," said Jack truthfully. "But I've got a sword,"  
  
"A sword, eh?" grinned Anne. With a glance to her left and right, she pulled him swiftly into a nearby alley. "Lets see it then," Smoothly and stealthily, Jack pulled a blade out from where Anne was under the impression it was impossible to keep such a weapon. He handed it to her and she examined it quickly.  
  
"This'll do the job," she whispered. "Now put it back where it was," After Jack had secured the sword back where it was before (Anne made sure she watched carefully, and decided that he must have had some sort of inside pocket down his trouser leg.) they both exited the alley. They were attracting some odd looks, and no wonder; a young man who looked like a toy pirate, clean and unscathed, and a heavily pregnant woman wearing a men's shirt and a bucket load of gold was slightly conspicuous. It definitely wasn't a sight you saw every day.  
  
"W-what do I do when I get in there?" Jack stammered as Anne gently pushed him in front of the shop. "It'll come naturally," she whispered back. "What if they catch me?" Anne sighed. "You're planning to leave this island today, are you not?" "Yes," answered Jack. "Have you any intention of returning to this here island in the next ten years?" "No, I suppose not," "Then you've nothing to worry about. As long as you're fast, and there's a ship in the harbour getting out of here, you're fine. Good luck." "Er.thanks." Said Jack as they shook hands again. "And I hope to be hearing about the great Jack Sparrow's adventures on the briny blue in a couple of years, y'hear me lad?"  
  
"Aye," grinned Jack, feeling marginally more elated than he had been earlier. "Now go and get those boots," laughed Anne, slapping him jovially on the back. Jack smiled at the boots in the shop window, and turned back to Anne. .But she had vanished.  
  
He called her name once, and jumped on the balls of his feet to stare over the crowd, but she was definitely gone. Sighing, he squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and flounced into the cobblers. Drawing the blade out, and pointing it at the worried looking shoe maker, he exclaimed in a singsong voice; "The boots in the window, or your life." 


End file.
